Castlevania: Dreams of Corruption
by fatal-mistake13
Summary: Yaoi, AlucardxMagnus don't like don't read Takes place directly after Nocturne of Reminiscence.
1. Chapter 1: A nightmare turned sweet

**Author's note: My first fanfic is based on the radio drama Castlevania: Nocturne of recollection/reminiscence. Warning it contains yaoi don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing don't sue me.**

**Summary: Alucard begins to have very strange dreams that leave him desiring a certain incubus. AlucardxMagnus, Maria, Richter, Cyril, Alexis.**

_Castlevania : Dreams of corruption_

_Chapter 1: A nightmare turned sweet._

It was late and Maria had just walked in the house huffing from being pestered by Imp. "I swear Imp if you don't shut up about the incident at the store I'm going to feed you to the Phoenix!" She yelled agitated.

"Hey it's not _MY_ fault someone wanted to buy Garlic for master's dinner. I was just looking out for his wellbeing." Imp retorted sneering at her with his beady black eyes. "I'm tired of you _ALWAYS _criticizing me for wanting to something nice for Alucard." Alucard walks in and glares at Imp then looks at Maria. "I appreciate all you've done for me Maria but Garlic can make a dhampir like myself very sick." He smiled at her and walked into his pitch black bedroom to lay down. It wasn't too long before he was out cold from the days with no sleep.

*_**Dream***_

_**Alucard had just slain a greater werewolf and was running through the snowy woodland when suddenly he felt winded which was highly unusual for a dhampir like himself. There was a very faint sound of flapping wings and a silhouette of a winged figure in the trees. Alucard approached cautiously with his blade in hand, when he was in striking distance he swung his blade but the figure disappeared and reappeared behind him. "You didn't really think you were going to kill me with that slow toy did you?" The voice was so familiar and so…seductive. "Be a good boy and put the blade down." Alucard couldn't control his body and he dropped the blade then slowly turned to face the mysterious figure behind him. He was gorgeous, he had long violet hair that fell over one of his golden eyes and was extended to his hips in the front but cut very short in the back, He wore a black leather vest that laced up in the front , had a tuft of black fur on the right shoulder that also had two violet roses aligned on top of one another ending the right before the fur did in the front, it also had a sheer that flowed in the lower back of the vest on the left side. He also had armbands that were black leather along with his pants which had lace stitching on the sides of each pant leg exposing some of his pale flesh. His Naval had a purple butterfly tattoo on it which just completed his appearance with the sharp claws, bat wings, pointy teeth, pale skin, and outfit in general. "M-Magnus?" Alucard said in disbelief. The other man nodded with a seductive smirk on his face. "What are you doing here? I thought I'd slain you…no I KNOW I slayed you. I watched you go up in flames." Alucard was now in a state of anger and shock. He tried to pick up his blade again but his body wouldn't even move. "Now now Alucard , I can't have you spoiling our fun by picking up a weapon." Magnus said smiling as he stepped closer to Alucard. Alucard tried to back away but to no true avail as he had backed into a tree and was then immobilized again. Magnus placed one hand on the tree next to Alucard's head. "What…What are you going to do to me?" Alucard's face was one of sheer horror now. Magnus simply leaned in and kissed him holding him by his elbows. Alucard squirmed at first but then got lost in the feeling of Magnus's soft lips pressed against his kissing back deeply he opened his eyes and they were no longer in the forest but now a beautifully decorated Victorian style bedroom. Alucard let a slight blush hit his face when he seen Magnus was now nude. As if on instinct he moved over to the bed which had red velvet sheets on it and privacy curtains. Magnus climbed into the bed on top of Alucard straddling his legs open and leaning down to gently nibble his neck. Alucard let out a soft moan and Magnus then dugs his claws into Alucard's chest leaving cresent marks as he licked his ear blowing into it and whispering erotic commands in demonic tongues. Alucard had no idea why he was enjoying this but he liked being controlled for once. Magnus sucked on his right nipple and teased his left by rubbing it in a circular motion with two of his fingers. Alucard felt himself getting harder and harder with each suck and rub, he moaned again and gripped the sheets as he began to arch into Magnus's touch. "Do you like that big boy~" Magnus's voice was a very sexual type of sarcastic. He raised up setting his pale, long, hard, member on Alucard's chest smirking. "Suck" He ordered and Alucard complied taking it in halfway and licking around the head. Magnus moaned tilting his head back and setting his hands in Alucard's silver mane pulling him further down his cock until the whole length was in his mouth. Alucard sucked and licked around the shaft then placed his hand under his balls massaging them. Magnus let out another moan scratching Alucard's scalp to reward him. Alucard felt Magnus's manhood twitch inside of his mouth and the next thing he knew, his mouth was filled with Magnus's sweet, hot, sticky seed. He swallowed and pulled away. "Now let's see how your ass feels~" Magnus said, and with that Alucard rolled over spreading open his legs to give easy access to the one he now sexually considered master. Magnus took his time inserting himself into Alucard. He stopped letting the head just cover the entrance making contact and began to glide his nails across his back to tease him. "How bad do you want me slave?" He asked in a voice that rang through the entire room and distorted into a whisper. "I want inside of me master." Alucard responded in a tone that sounded as if he was hypnotized. "How badly though?" Magnus asked playfully rubbing his nails around Alucard's inner shoulder blade which was apparently a weak spot as Alucard let out a moan rolling his eyes to the back of his head. "So badly master. I'd kill for you." A smirk crossed Magnus's face when he heard this. "Good, you know who's in control then." His voice was serious yet playful and he slid his cock into the cavern that is Alucard's ass and began thrusting hard pinning Alucard's hands to the bed with his own. He talked dirty to him for a bit while thrusting, then decided to just stop to torture Alucard. "Master why did you stop? Have I been disobedient?" Alucard asked sounding innocent. Magnus grinned at this and rammed his cock straight into his prostate and hit it a few times before deciding to rub it in a circular motion very quickly. Alucard threw his head back in pleasure and climaxed all over the bed and his abs. Magnus then Climaxed inside of his ass squeezing his hands tightly in Alucard's then pulled himself out and laid next to him pulling him close to his body fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces. **_

_***Reality* **_

Alucard wakes up very hard and very hungry. "I wonder what Maria is cooking for me tonight.

**End of chapter 1 please review and enjoy. More to come later.**


	2. Chapter 2: A beautiful night

**Chapter 2: **_**A beautiful night**_

_**(New monster enters known as Shaka)**_

*** Earlier that night ***

Cyril was walking through a village not too far from the mysterious manor where there was rumored to be a vampire baron known as Carter Farwentz. Cyril had been remembering some of the things that Richter had told him and Alexis during their fight with Lyudmil and Magnus which ultimately did not end well for them because **he** had to save them. Alexis looked at his friend and tried to reassure him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of some of the best hunters of all time fail to kill their first attempt." Cyril looked at him with a bit of melancholy in his eyes. "Name one." He said very upset. "Well look at some of the things that Van Hellsing had to go through." Alexis answered smiling. "He's just a story people tell their kids so they sleep easier at night. Give me a real example." Cyril responded still very glum. "Well Richter and the Belmont clan aren't as perfect as they'd like you to believe." Alexis responded. "I know that they aren't perfect…but they do have the professional edge that we don't." Cyril said with his spirit slightly lifted. "Well let's get to this manor and show the world what the house of Marquis can do." Alexis said as he looked off into the distance. On the top of the hill stood a strange figure appearing to be a six armed female with long black hair covering her face, her skin was a sickly pale yellow color, she stood at a height of seven feet tall and had a long scorpion tail. She appeared to see the two men as she let out an ear shattering wail and dashed towards them. The two men scrambled to the sides as she rolled tripping from gaining too much momentum. Alexis quickly grabbed a piece of lumber laying around and Cyril began running to grab a spear that was on a rack only to be caught by Shaka as he neared the rack. She began to squeeze the sides of his head trying to crack his skull with her bottom hands when suddenly Alexis broke the wooden plank on her back. She released Cyril from her grip and wrapped her tail around Alexis's neck, the curved point from the end barely poking his skin. With that diversion Cyril managed to grab a spear and charged at her with it only to be stopped and flung away. She broke the spear by squeezing the handle and pulled Alexis closer to her with her tail lifting him with her arms and throwing him across the road through the roof of an empty storage shack. Suddenly the crack of a whip was heard and a familiar cocky voice could be recognized. "It seems that every time we meet I'm saving your asses." Richter said as he proceeded to whip the Shaka repeatedly cutting her thick skin each time leaving black stripes from the impact of the whip. She wailed in pain and got into the scorpion hunting position with her tail curled over her back and her positioned on all eights. She spat a purple fluid and Richter dodged to the side as the fluid corroded the ground it landed on leaving it rotten and burnt. She then jumped into the air bringing one of her legs down as she descended from the night sky. Richter dodged again and flung his whip wrapping it around the Shaka's tail then pulling making her fall on her butt. He kept tugging her towards him and she began to try and crawl away clawing at the ground with all six of her hands. "Cut her head off now Cyril." Richter ordered. Cyril ran to the weapon rack grabbed a sword and sliced the she-beast's head off. Alexis came out of the storage shack coughing and holding his ribs. "Alexis!" Cyril ran to his friend and wrapped his arm over his shoulder to support him. "I'm fine…I just need…a little rest." Richter looked at the two with probably the frostiest glare ever. "What are you two idiots doing in this village?" Cyril tried to explain. "We heard that a manor here had a vampire that owned it and we came to slay him." Richter was still furious. "And you dumbasses didn't bother to arm yourselves?! You two amateurs need to just go home and let the professional deal with this problem." Richter scolded. "NO! WE WILL BE AS GOOD YOU AND EVEN BETTER! THE BELMONT'S FIFTEEN MINUTES OF FAME ARE OVER BECAUSE THERE IS A NEW HOUSE OF TALENTED SLAYERS! ALL WILL KNOW THE HOUSE OF MARQUIS!" Cyril replied infuriated. "The only thing you've proven to be talented for so far is getting yourselves beaten to bloody pulps and having a third party otherwise known as ME save your asses. You know what? Next time you guys are in trouble I won't save you. I'll just watch whatever monster you face kill you. Then I'll kill it." Richter replied very tense and angry as he walked away.

***Present* **

Richter entered the house as Maria began cooking supper. She was making some kind of weird concoction that included chili, spaghetti noodles, chopped spicy chicken cubes, and cheese. Richter smelled the food cooking and it actually smelled decent which was very surprising because Maria wasn't a very good cook. "Imp did you help Maria with this?" He said as the purple tiny flying demon floated next to Maria while she sprinkled the last of the cheese into the chili pot. "No actually she just used what she could find. Master said he didn't want a big fancy meal but she insisted on at least surprising him." The tiny demon responded. "And since when do I need assistance with making dinner?" Maria asked as it seemed that the room had suddenly darkened and her eyes bored into Richter like a predator about to rip its prey to shreds. "Never! Not at all you're an excellent cook." (This is why I have stomach pains 24/7) he thought as he lied to her trying to save himself from being beaten with a skillet. "Good" Maria said as she smiled. "Get the plates ready while I finish adding the last few things to this." Maria said as she continued to pour a bit of chili powder into the dinner. Richter set the table fit for three as Alucard walked out of his room with his stomach rumbling. "Is dinner ready yet I'm starving." He said as he walked toward the table and sat down. Maria filled each plate and both Alucard and Richter stared at the food with a very discontented look. Richter held in a gag while Alucard held his nose. The smell of the chilis and spices made him want to sneeze. "Well eat up boys." Maria said cheerfully and took a bite of her own concoction she'd thrown together. She smiled proudly as the taste seemed to be decent. Richter seen this and decided to take a bite finally. He was very surprised at the outcome. Maria had actually made a decent meal for once. Finally Alucard just scarfed down his plate not bothering to savor the taste as he finished his plate in a whole two minutes. He then wiped his lips with the napkin and nodded to Maria to excuse himself. He walked outside to look up at the stars and the full moon. He could swear he saw a shadow move across his field of vision when he felt a familiar presence looking down at him from the roof of the house. "How badly you must've missed me to be dreaming of me~" the voice said. Alucard didn't turn around to face him, he just closed his eyes and tried to ignore him. "Now that's rude. I thought after what we did you'd be throwing yourself at me and possibly be begging for more." Magnus said looking curiously at the dhampir. "You're not real. You're just a hallucination I'm having as backlash for killing you." Alucard responded blankly. "If I'm not real then why can you feel me?" Magnus said as he reached around Alucard's chest gripping the cloth to pull him closer to his body. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alucard yelled as he flung around to see no one there but Richter who had just opened the door. "Woah easy there. Calm down. What happened?" Richter said trying to see why Alucard just busted his cap for no reason. "…Nothing" Alucard said looking down and away from Richter. "Well if you need to talk I'm here." Richter said trying to reassure his friend. "I know…I'm just stressed from what happened a little earlier." Alucard said now looking at the sky. "Oh you mean the whole deal with Magnus?" Richter asked trying to confirm his troubles. "Don't bring him up." Alucard said melancholically. "Oh…don't let what he said get to you. He's dead now." Richter said as he walked closer to Alucard and leaned against the rail of the porch with him. "It's a beautiful night." Richter said. "Yes it is" Alucard responded as they gazed at the stars.

**Well guys that's another chapter done. Like it and there'll be more to come. Love you guys 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: In the mind's eye

_**Chapter 3:**_ _**In the mind's eye **_

A few days had passed and Alucard had begun to question everything about his sanity. He hadn't heard anything from Magnus since that night he went off in front of Richter. He curled up and hugged his knees not leaving his room for about 48 hours. He just sat there idly not even speaking and barely breathing. He phased out and began to dream again. This time it was about watching Richter die. He had his heart ripped out of his chest and the ground was covered in blood. The last thing he said to Alucard was "run…don't…look b-back." A black blur then hits Alucard and he snaps from the dream. He looks around seeing that his room is normal and that Richter is standing in his doorway looking at him. "Are you okay Alucard?" The hunter looked very concerned when he asked that and the way his voice sounded when he asked made him sound like he was talking to a suicidal person. "Yeah…I just can't get over what's happening to me." "Well what's happening to you?" "I can't sleep at all, my blood craving is becoming more overwhelming, and it seems like every dream I have is a nightmare." "Well…" Richter thought for a moment. "Here drink my blood." He finally decided. "What? No I won't." "Alucard, don't argue with me. You are to the point where you need a little bit or you're going to go insane from malnutrition. Drink. My. Blood." He pulled up his sleeve and set his exposed wrist in front of Alucard's face. Alucard sighed and nodded. "Alright, but if I don't stop after a minute and a half then just jerk away alright." "Alucard I trust you more than I trust anyone. You've been a great friend to me and Maria. I know you can control yourself." "Alright." Alucard then sunk his fangs into Richter's wrist and began to suck the sweet metallic flavor from his body while hearing in his head Magnus's voice. "Keep drinking. Drain the foolish hunter dry. Drain him and then drain Maria~" He bit in deeper to Richter's wrist and Richter jerked away cringing in pain. "Ow dammit…well it's been a very long time since you've fed so I guess in a way I understand." Alucard's eyes were completely glazed over with hunger and he grabbed Richter by the throat and shoved him into the wall tilting his neck to the side and biting down on the vein and beginning to drain Richter when Maria walks in and sees. "Alucard stop!" She pulls him off of Richter and runs as Alucard chases after her. She just makes it to the door when Richter wraps the whip around Alucard's neck and pulls him away from her. "Maria GO!" He ordered. "But what about Alucard?" "He's not himself right now I'll hold him off." Maria then runs and Richter begins to try and snap Alucard out of his bloodlust. He lashes him a couple of times with the vampire killer and after a few minutes Alucard is knocked out.

***Dream* **

_**Alucard is laying on a path to a beautiful garden. As he raises up a blurry figure stands before him. When his vision becomes full he sees that it's Richter but something is off about him. His eyes are red and he's holding a sword with a green glow around the blade. He swings it at Alucard and he dodges then for some reason just begins running. Richter's voice was warped and horrifying. "Alucard you don't deserve to live after trying to kill me earlier." A root from one of the trees lifted from underground tripping Alucard and Richter was on him with the blade to his throat smirking sadistically. "Any last words dhampir?" "You aren't the Richter I know. Reveal yourself monster!" Richter's skin began to burn away and what stood before him now was a blue haired red eyed man in a black tuxedo with slightly pointed ears pale skin and a painted symbol on his forehead that represents a third eye. He grinned revealing his fangs. "Who are you?" Alucard asked. "My name is Carter Farwentz. And you Alucard are going to be my slave." The third eye lit up a violet color and Alucard felt this ringing in his head. His lust for blood began to overtake him. He blinked and was in yet a different location this time a cellar where Maria was chained by her hands to the wall along with Richter Cyril and Alexis. He walked over to Alexis and began to drain his blood. "YOU MONSTER! STOP IT LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Cyril shouted. Alucard just kept draining Alexis of his blood. He then pulled away not killing Alexis but definitely making him lose consciousness. "You bastard." Cyril began crying very hard. Richter had a very shocked expression on his face and Maria was so horrified that she kept her eyes shut looking away from the scene. **_

_*****_**Reality* **

Alucard wakes up very sore all over his body with a few cuts from the vampire killer whip. Richter and Maria were both gone. He got up and left the house limping down the road trying to close the wounds. About halfway down the road he seen Magnus standing in the starlight. "You look like you could use some help Adrian." Magnus smirked when he seen how badly hurt Alucard was. "Why don't you let me heal you?" He said as Alucard just tried to limp past him falling to the ground only to be caught by him then lifted bridal style. Alucard tried to push himself out of Magnus's grip. "Ah ah ah. I can't have you falling from every step you take. Especially not if we're going to kill Carter." Magnus said grinning. "You know about Carter?" Alucard asked. "I wouldn't be much of a psychic if I didn't now would I?" Magnus responded the sarcasm very obvious. "If you're going to be anyone's slave it's going to be me." He said and set Alucard on his feet still gripping him to support him and focusing some of his energy on Alucard's wounds sealing them up. "Thank you." Alucard said with some reluctance in his voice. "You're welcome. Now let's go find those friends of yours." Magnus said as he walked on just ahead of Alucard.

**Okay yet another chapter done in Dreams of Corruption. What will happen next? More smut like chapter 1 or more action like chapter 2? Like and review to find out. Oh and just a side note Carter is an OC so was Shaka from CH.2 so don't try to google search them for castlevania because you won't get any results. Well that's all I have to say for now. Love you guys.**


End file.
